weddingpeachfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinagiku Tamano
Hinagiku Tamano is one of Momoko Hanasaki's friends. She is able to transform into Love Angels Angel Daisy. She is 13 years old. Like Lily, she was an angel reborn on Earth, so Hinagiku is half-human and half-angel. Her birthday is May 5th, 1983. Her blood type is B. She is voiced by Yuko Miyamura in the Japanese dub and Heather Kafka in the English dub. Appearance and Personality Hinagiku's height is 157 cm (5 feet 1 inch) and weighs 45 kg. She has brown eyes and short bright green hair with a whipped style ahoge on top of her head. Like Momoko and Yuri, she wears a standard school uniform. When she practices Judo, she wears her Judo uniform. Hinagiku is a tomboy, like her mother and practices judo. She speaks in a rough boy-like tone. She has a sensitive side, but she tries to hide it whenever possible. Relationship with Takuro Hinagiku eventually falls in love with her childhood friend Takuro and in the manga, she marries him. In the final episode of the anime, she, Takuro, and the rest of the group are seen watching the sunrise. When they were younger she saved Takuro from being bullied. Wedding Dress Transformation In order to transform into the Love Angel Daisy, Hinagiku uses the Saint Pondule and says the words "Wedding Attractive Flower!" Her wedding dress consists of a yellow dress with a spiky design in the middle with a skinny green gem in the middle. She wears a yellow hat with a daisy attached to it and a light yellow collar. She also has some white shoulder pieces attached to it and white high heels. Love Angel/Fighting Angel Transformation In order to transform into the Fighting Angel Daisy, Hinagiku must use the Saint Pendule again and say the words "Angel Courage Daisy!" The outfit is first seen in episode 5. Her fighting angel outfit consists of a yellow leotard and a white skirt with a blue design on top of it and golden shoulder armor pads with blue pads under it, a blue tiara on her forehead with the sides sticking out, and she has a gold band around her right thigh, and white arm warmer or her Saint Pondule, and a green gem in the middle of her breasts plate, with the breasts plate consisting of blue swirls coming from the sides, and she wears a yellow collar and she wears white ankle length short boots closed together with one yellow bows on top of it. Love Angel Weapons Like Lily and Peach, Hinagiku/Daisy has fighting angel weapons. Her first weapon is the Saint Pondule which she transforms with. The Saint Pondule is first used in episode 5-20. The initial attack Hinagiku uses with the Saint Pondule is the "Saint Pendule: Daisy Blizzard!" The Daisy Blizzard is used to freeze something or presumably distract someone. In episodes 20-51, Hinagiku uses the "Something Borrowed" along with the Saint Pondule to make the Saint Tornado rod. The attack she uses with the Saint Tornado rod to make the attack "Memorial Candle of Love: Saint Tornado Dreaming!" The attack is meant to stop the evil from the devils who try to attack her. She later used this in her human form to stop Salvia from attacking Yousuke. In the OVA: Wedding Peach DX episodes 1-4, Hinagiku uses the attack from her shoulder-pads "Saint Rolling Boomerang!" and throws the boomerang's to her targets. Angel Daisy Speech "The daisy is the emblem of the pure and innocent heart. For it's power can withstand even the most evil wind!" Trivia *Hinagiku shares her first name with Hinagiku Katsura from Hayate the Combat Butler. *Hinagiku's first name means "Daisy". References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wedding_Peach *http://www.usagi.org/doi/wpeach/char/hinagiku.html *http://www.absoluteanime.com/wedding_peach/hinagiku.htm Category:Love Angels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive